The present invention relates to furniture systems for subdividing building space, and more particularly to an integrated furniture system that includes an open framework and a plurality of rigid infill panels supported by the framework for subdividing and outfitting the building space.
Partition systems are well-known in the art for subdividing building space into physically separated work and/or office areas. The partition systems are typically constructed to support individual office-type work activities, and are often adapted for specialized functions, such as carrying utilities, supporting furniture and accessories, providing visual comfort and aesthetics, sound absorption, and the like. Physical separation, privacy, and aesthetics are typically very important to such systems.
Overhead framework systems that are adapted to support activities in open areas, such as for meeting areas and common areas, are also known. Many of these systems include an overhead framework of beams that are supported by posts. The openness of the systems is particularly conducive to group activities, or where conversation and interaction is very important.
Partition systems are also known for subdividing a building space into individual office areas. Some of these partitions are constructed to be rearrangeable. However, rearranging the partition panels within the existing framework is proven to be problematic typically requiring the extensive knowledge of the construction of the system as well as extensive disassembly and reassembly of the system each time the user desires to reconfigure the partition system. Typically, rearranging the panels within the framework cannot be accomplished by the user and requires technical assistance from personnel of the manufacturing or distribution company. These shortcomings are exasperated by situations in which the configuration requirements quickly change.
Another problem typically associated with current partition systems is that changing the color and/or style of the panels associated with the partition system requires the replacement of the entire panel, thereby increasing costs and waste.
Other problems associated with present partition systems include interfacing and interconnecting the panels supported by the framework and the floor in situations where the framework may be uneven due to a non-level floor. In addition, many of these systems do not provide the user with the ability to incorporate partial length panels that do not extend the entire height of the framework. If provided, these partial height panels are typically difficult to adjust, manipulate, and rearrange, similar to as described above.
Accordingly, an integrated furniture system is desired solving the aforementioned problems, and yet which maintains the advantages of systems adapted for separate use and for rearrangement.